mahora no gundam
by black-ace-rockman
Summary: a young boy who likes watching gundam animes when he was a kid, but now he's fourteen years old now and he has the ability to transform into any gundam heroes he likes along with any abilities of his favorite pilot now going to mahora gakuen along with his older sister. what lies on the adventure of the siblings? OC young boy inside. i know my summaries can be sucks right now.


Chapter 1: the boy with the power of a gundam.

Somewhere at a peaceful house at yokohama, a young boy who has an ability that can transform into any gundams that he likes. he loves watching gundam animes when he was a kid, his room has two dozen DVD set of gundam animes and a dozen stock of his gundam manga. after all he is a gundam fan.

Flashback:

Last night, the young boy saw something at the window outside and it was shooting star falling from the sky knowing that his wish can come true or not, without his second thought, the boy make a wish to the shooting star and said "I wish that i have the ability to transform into any gundam heroes I like and to have abilities of the pilot heroes like amuro ray as a newtype, a coordinatior like kira yamato, or even innovator like setsuna f. seiei." He had to think that kind of wish to have ever come true or not as he went to bed early.

At the following morning, when the boy woke up, his body was feeling a little heavy when he get up… until he look at the mirror… he was totally shocked that he couldn't believe that his wish DID come true… he was now a gundam taken the form of the wing zero gundam, his favorite gundam from the gundam wing series. He still totally shocked that he didn't believe that the wish he made was nothing happened last night, but now today his wish DID come true and he was truly happy about it! but there is a little problem and that's how to change him back to normal.

The boy had to think about a minute later and he thought that if he close his eyes and focus on changing back to normal… and it worked. Now to transformed into wing zero again, he has to say the name of his favorite gundam "wing zero." And with that, his body began to glow and it transformed into wing zero again, then he transformed back to normal again and he just to be sure that nothing goes wrong when he's using that power, he knows that the gundam's power is very strong but it can also hurt anyone if he didn't carefully let anyone get killed because of it, that would be his responsibility to do so. he also knows that the wing zero has the zero system if he's going to use it someday but it can also get himself insane and consumed by the effect of the system.

End flashback:

Today, the young boy is ready for his first day at school and he lives with his mom and dad and his older sister who will be going to the same school as him on their first day.

"hey, how long do you keep on waiting!" his older sister shouted.

"I know that, nee-chan! I'll be down there in a minute!" the young boy said as he get dressed in his male school uniform and headed downstairs.

A minute later he went at the kitchen as he's making himself a toast of bread knowing that he didn't have time to eat at home as he putting his shoes on and grabbed his school bag as he and his older sister are leaving their house to go to school.

"ittekimasu! (I'm off)" the young boy said as his older sister said the same thing as their parents seeing their kids leaving at their house to go on their first day at school.

"take care, kids." Their dad said.

"good luck on your first day at school." Their mom said.

"thanks!" the siblings said.

when they left outside at the house as they headed to their school, the young boy stopped at the corner of the street and his older sister saw his little brother stopped running as she wondering why he stopped for a minute.

"what's wrong? Why did you stopped? We're gonna be late on our school, you know." His older sister said.

"I know that, nee-chan… but," the young boy think it over if he can trust his older sister about his new powers that he just received, but he knows that he can trust his sister to keep it a secret between them as he continue to speak. "you see… there is something I wanted to show you."

"what is it?" his older sister asked.

The young boy inhales as he said the word "wing zero" his body begin to glow and transformed into his wing zero right in front of his sister as she was completely surprised and shocked at the same time that her little brother really did show it to her. he turned into a robot in colors of red, white, blue and yellow with a gold V horn in front of his forehead head with two wings on his thrusters. She was speechless and wondering how did her little brother got that kind of ability. But right now, she regains her normal self as she's asking her little brother.

"is that what you wanted to show it to me?" she asked.

"that's right, nee-chan." he said.

"but… is that what I think it is…?" she asked again.

"yep, this is the wing zero gundam, from the gundam wing series." Her little brother said.

She take a closer look at his little brother, now in wing zero form and she know that he's right, it was the same wing zero from the gundam wing series that her little brother loves watching it.

"it is…! but how did you get that kind of form of a gundam?" she asked.

"actually… last night, when I was at my room looking at the window outside, I see a shooting star falling as I made a wish for it." he explained it to his older sister and she was heard about the 'wishing' part which she couldn't believe that kind of wish can't be true.

"wait, did you say you made that kind of wish? Impossible."

"I know, I couldn't believe that wish at first when I tried it, but then… the next morning when I woke up… well… here I am now, as wing zero." He said. "believe it or not, it came true."

His older sister knows that her little brother wasn't lying about showing it to his sister, but she was worried if their parents find out about it.

"did you told mom and dad about it?" she asked.

"no, I can't tell them, yet, because, you're the only one that I can trust you, nee-chan, I want you to keep it a secret between the two of us. onegai, nee-chan." he pleaded to his older sister as she thinking what to do now. Then, she smiled at him and said "alright, I believe you, this ability of yours must keep a secret between the two of us and no one else must find out about it."

"arigato, nee-chan! I know that I can trust you!" he hugged his sister because he was happy that he can trust her.

"hai, hai, now, how do we get to school before the bell starts ringing?" she said.

"don't worry, we'll make it in time, and, which school do we go?" he asked.

"mahora gakuen." She said.

"mahora gakuen?" he asked.

"yeah, here's the picture of our school that we should go." She showed a picture of their new school and it was very huge that it looked like a university they headed, but he doesn't know what awaits for him at their new school.

"alright, we'll get there in in less than three minutes, nee-chan, I'll carry you." he said.

"carry me? Are you even that strong to carry your nee-chan like that?" she said.

"never underestimate a gundam's physical strength, nee-chan, now, let me carry you and we'll fly off right away." He said.

"wait…" she paused for a bit that she'll get carried by her little brother as wing zero, she might worried that if he'll accidentally drop her "do you even know how to do it or to fly?"

"of course I'am, every gundam pilot, piloting their gundam so well, so, since I'm a gundam right now, I have to move like a gundam." He said.

"you're a really big gundam fan, you know, well… if you're say so, but don't you dare drop your nee-chan!" she said.

"I know and I wouldn't NOT dropping you, if you keep on talking, nee-chan." he said as she was taken aback.

"gomen, gomen, now, carry me." She said as her little brother carrying his older sister in a bridal style as she flustered a bit and holding onto him tight.

"alright, here we go!" he said as his eyes flashed then turned on the thrusters on his wings and they flew off very fast, he knows how the wing zero's flight can be very fast but very easy to handle it and he also knows that if he transformed into it's neo bird mode, it will gain an even more incredible speed, but he decided to stay in his gundam mode for now, he'll never know he might wanted to use it someday.

"hang on tight, nee-chan, I'm going to get a little extra speed!" he said as his older sister is still holding him as he adding an extra boost to his thrusters to get to their school in time.

* * *

And within less than three minutes, they landed softly and arrived at their new school without anyone being spotted. They looked at the entire school and awed at the same time that it was definitely a huge school that has many surroundings.

"woow… is this mahora gakuen… ? it's so huge!" he said as he transformed back to normal.

"yeah, this is the place where we going to study." His older sister said.

"I see. By the way, which classroom we'll be attend to?" he asked.

"it's 3-A, but we should go to the teacher's office to see the teacher that we are new here."

"yeah, let go." the boy focus his mind as he whispered the ability name of his favorite gundam pilot "newtype" and with that, he can feel the power coursing inside his body but he has to control it without exposing it to anyone until he'll explained it to his older sister.

They went to the teachers' office to see the teacher that their new students are arrived. When they arrived at the office, they have to make an excuse to the teacher that their new students are here.

"ah, you're here, and you two are new students here, right?"

"hai, sensei." The siblings said as they saw a short spiked hair tall man in his 30's, wearing a white suit and very calm as he introduce himself to them. "my name is takahata takamichi, the former homeroom teacher of the classroom 3-A, nice to meet you both."

"nice to meet you, sensei."

"um, sensei, if you're the former teacher of the class 3-A, then, who's the new homeroom teacher right, now?" The young boy asked.

"let's just say a son from a friend of mine who will be the new teacher of the class, now, let's get you two to your classroom to meet your new classmates, follow me." Takamichi said as the siblings nodded and follow their former teacher to their new classroom.

They arrived at the classroom that it says '3-A' as they wait outside while takamichi knock the door before entering the classroom.

"negi-sensei."

"yes, takamichi-sensei?" the young teacher said.

"I've got two new students that arrived here just now."

"really? That's great, where are they?" negi asked.

"they're outside waiting to be called."

"I see, alright, listen, girls, we've got two new students arrived just now, so please try to get along with them." Negi told his students about having two new classmates in their classroom as they take their seats, some of the girls are curious of what their new classmates look like.

"alright, you two can come in." the former teacher said as the siblings entering the classroom and going in front to the teacher and in front of the entire class. They're new classmates that the girls saw are a pair of siblings, first, a young average boy with short brown hair, his eyes are blue, and his height is five feet and seven inches as he introduces himself to his new classmates.

"hello, my name is tachibana hiro, it's my first day here at school, it's a pleasure to meet you all." He introduce himself as hiro tachibana.

Then, the other one is his older sister, a pretty young girl with long red hair through the middle of the back of her waist, the same blue eyes as her little brother and her height is five feet and nine inches since she's two inches taller than her little brother as she introduce herself to her new classmates

"hello, my name is tachibana yuki, I'm hiro's older sister and were on the same class as my little brother, it's a pleasure to meet you all and I hope we'll get along." She introduce herself as yuki tachibana.

The entire class is completely quiet until in five… four… three… two… one… all hell breaks loose! A bolt that slips to his mind to his newtype sense, he thought that he's gonna freaked out and avoid it, but they only wanted to get know more about their new classmates, and some of them are getting too close already to hiro letting his guard and fell on the ground and asking him about his life.

"why do I have a feeling that I might getting myself into become a harem like this…?" hiro said in his thought.

While his older sister saw their new teacher, a young boy with brown short down spiky hair on the back and wearing small glasses as she asked her new teacher.

"um, are you the new homeroom teacher here?" yuki asked.

"yes, my name is negi springfield, it's a pleasure to meet you, yuki-san and hiro-san as well." The boy teacher smiled and introduced himself to his new students.

"n-nice to meet you, sensei." Yuki said and thinking that there was some kind of a mistake that a kid like him teaches to his students in an amazing school like mahora gakuen.

"takamichi-sensei, is this for real?" she asked the former homeroom teacher.

"yeah, it's for real, and he came here since the first day, they all getting along with him already."

"I see."

"well, that's all, I'm off, I'll leave them to you, negi-sensei." The former homeroom teacher said as he left the classroom.

"thanks, tamamichi-sensei."

* * *

Meanwhile, the siblings were wildly greeted by their new classmates as one by one asking hiro about kinds of stuff.

"how old are you?"

"I'm 14." Hiro said.

"where do you and your sister live?"

"yokohama."

"he's cute!"

"do you have a girlfriend?"

The next question he heard made him flinched a bit, he hesitate a bit to answer but he gained his senses and said "no." the girls know that hiro doesn't have a girlfriend and they're thinking some stuff even some nasty thoughts that having an average boyfriend like hiro would take him into forcing to be one of his girlfriends.

Hiro, on the other hand, he can read the girls minds and even their nasty thoughts with his newtype ability. Although thinking of having a girlfriend for hiro might be too early for him because he's not ready yet to get one and his older sister will be surprised without telling her first as he got up.

"hiro, are you alright?" yuki asked.

"yeah, I'm alright, nee-chan. they really giving us a wild greeting."

"yeah, I can see why." His older sister said.

"are you alright, hiro-san?" the young teacher said.

"yeah, and you are…"

"oh yeah, this is our new homeroom teacher, negi springfield-sensei." Yuki said as she pointed at the young teacher. He was surprised that a young boy like negi is a teacher that teaches at mahora.

"is this for real, nee-chan?"

"I already ask takahata-sensei about it and believe it or not, he is for real."

"I see. Now I know that this is going to become a harem sooner or later…" he said in his thought.

"now, now, everyone, take your seats, hiro-san, yuki-san, you two can choose your seats to sit."

The siblings nodded as they choose their seats to sit on with their new classmates, hiro choose to seat in the middle between a short black brunette girl and a long pink haired girl, knowing the two girls sitting next to hiro meaning they're lucky to have a cute boy sitting next to each other. While yuki choose to sit in the middle front with the long green haired girl and a girl with long orange twin tail girl.

"hello, I'm tachibana yuki, nice to meet you."

"hi, I'm kagurazaka asuna, you can call me asuna, nice to meet you too."

"my name is konoe konoka, nice to meet you."

After introducing to themselves, asuna look back and seeing yuki's little brother, hiro blushing sitting next to her classmates, yuna and kakizaki.

"yuki-san, is your little brother alright?" asuna asked.

"he's fine, he was just not getting used to girls whenever he met one." Yuki explained.

"ah ha ha, he's so cute when blushing." Konoka said.

"well, he's my little brother after all, he'll get used to it sooner or later."

"I see."

"I'm Akashi yuna, nice to meet ya, hiro-kun."

"and I'm kakizaki misa, nice to meet ya, hiro-kun." She winked at the young boy.

"n-nice to meet you both."

"alright, everyone, next week class 3-A will be going on a school field trip to kyoto and nara! is everyone prepared?" negi told his students about their upcoming field trip as the girls are very pumped up for their field trip, it was the first time the siblings will go on a field trip with their new classmates.

"a field trip?" hiro asked.

"oh yeah, it you and your sister's first time to go on a field trip with us." yuna said.

"yeah, I never heard of it until now."

"well, all other class went field trip before, so it's our entire class turn to go on a field trip, I can't wait!

"there are a lot of people at our school, so the destination is always chosen from a whole list of locations like hawaii. since there are so many international student's in our class, and negi-sensei himself is in japan for the first time, the concensus was for a cultural trip to kyoto and nara." The class rep ayaka said.

"t-thank you very much, ayaka-san! kyoto sounds great!" negi happily clamps ayaka's hand that Kyoto will be their trip as she was touched by her teacher that she's falling for him.

"yay! a school trip! i can't wait!" "yeah, me too!" the narutaki twins said.

"negi-sensei, the dean is calling you." The school nurse/ chancellor shizuna sensei told the young teacher as he went to the dean's office.

* * *

When negi arrives at the dean's office, he was totally shocked that the dean said the school field trip will be cancelled.

"eeh? The school field trip to Kyoto is cancelled! ?"

"no… you can't go to Kyoto, but how about Hawaii?" the dean said. Then, negi is in slump and murmured 'k-kyoooto…'

"now, now, negi-kun." The dean sweat dropped as he continue to talk. "it's not cancelled for sure yet. it's just that "they" don't want you to go."

" 'they?' the kyoto government office, you mean?" negi asked

"no… err… how should i explain this? it's the kansai magic association. that's who 'they' are."

"the kansai magic association?" negi questioned.

"actually, i'm one of the directors of the kantou magic association. the kantou and kansai magic associations have had a shaky relationship for a long time, now… if i were send in a teacher who was also a mage… they would undoubtedly voice their disapproval." The dean explained.

"eeh! ? you mean it's because of me! ?"

"calm down, negi-kun, i want to stop the feud with the mages in the west. so i'm going to send you a special envoy. here, all you have to do is pass this letter to their boss. you may be in danger along the way… but as they are also mages, i doubt they will get the students or any other normal people involve. this will not be an easy task, negi-kun… so, what do you say?" the dean finished explained to negi as the young teacher think for a second that if he's ready to take the task, but he was ready to accept that special task.

"i understand! please leave it to me, gakuencho-sensei!" negi said confidently.

"hoo… i like the look on your face, negi-kun. did something happened to you since the new term began?"

"no, nothing in particular, sir."

"is that so? ah, and one more thing. kyoto is where my granddaughter konoka used to live…" the dean said as he continue "by the way, is konoka haven't found out that you're a wizard yet, has she?

"eh? i don't think so…" the young teacher replied.

"i see... well, i don't really care myself, but her parents have different ideas, if possible, don't let her found out."

"yes sir, i understand."

"hmm. well then, the school trip will proceed as planned. i'm counting on you, negi-kun."

"hai!"

* * *

after class, negi was given a special mission, to deliver the letter to the boss at kyoto before he and his students left at mahora academy for a school field trip on the next day.

"alright! i've got a lot of stuff to do! first, i've got to ready for the school field trip!"

'oi, oi, aniki! you were protecting eva back there, weren't you?" his pet ermine and familiar chamo asked.

"eh? but if i told him, he might punish eva-san. plus, i don't think eva-san is a bad person."

"feeling pity for the enemy is just soft, but that's my aniki for you." Chamo said. "ah, that's right, aniki, i was going to tell you this afternoon… did you see a card when we used the pactio yesterday?

"hmm… like this?" negi revealed his pactio card of asuna in her school uniform and carrying a huge sword.

"yeah! that's the one!"

"heee… that's a nice picture." Negi said.

"this is the proof of contract."

"eh? is that so? *proof of contract, huh? now that he mentioned it, me and asuna-san…" negi said in mind but interrupted by asuna's arrival and konoka as well along with their new classmates the tachibana siblings.

"hey! negi!"

"eh? asuna-san! ?"

Asuna noticed the young teacher's face turning red. "hm? why are you turning red, negi?"

"ah! n-nothing".

"negi-kun do you want to come shopping with us? hiro-kun and yuki-chan are with us as well." konoka noticed what negi's holding on his hand. "ah, is that a tarot card, negi-kun? hya~ah, it has the picture of asuna in it. it's so cu~ute!" konoka looked at negi's card that it has the picture of asuna in it but unaware for her that it was the pactio card.

"eh! ? aah! it is! since when did you…? and what's with these clothes i'm wearing?" asuna asked the young teacher.

"_w-well, you see, those are…. asuna-san, this is the proof of… you know.*_ negi whispered to asuna about the pactio card as she realized it that it was supposed to be a secret between the two.

"hm? but for negi-kun to make such a beautiful card of asuna and carry it around all the time.. you must be… eh heh heh." Konoka teasingly to negi

"n-n-no, i'm not!" negi flustered.

"hai, hai, let's go!"

"what was that about?" hiro asked his sister.

"no clue."

* * *

The gang went to the department store to buy some clothes for the trip to Kyoto including some clothes for the siblings as well.

"are you sure you wanted to buy some clothes for us? I mean, we don't have any money to buy something…" hiro said.

"it's alright, since you and yuki-chan our classmates, so we'd buy some of them for you." Konoka said as she browsing some clothes to choose from.

"yeah, it's fine for us, after all, you two are our classmates." Asuna smiled.

"here, it really suits you. it really does." Konoka found some pair of clothes for negi.

"k-konoka-san…"

"aw come on, we don't come out here everyday, you know. negi-kun, you need some cuter clothes." Konoka said.

"konoka! don't forget to buy some stuff for yourself!" asuna reminded to konoka to buy her own stuff as well.

"ah ha ha…"

"aniki… konoka nee-san is the old man's granddaughter right? doesn't that mean that she has magic in her blood" chamo asked negi.

"hmm… i guess so. it doesn't look like she's aware of it though…" negi said.

"I see… hmm… aniki."

"what is it, chamo-kun?"

"you have to go for konoka nee-san's lips!" chamo said as the young teacher flinched and slipped down in the changing room while changing.

"eeh! ? w-what are you saying, chamo-kun! ?"

"no, no! i'm talking about the pactio!" chamo said.

"the pactio?"

"there might be some trouble in kansai, right?" chamo asked.

"that's true, but…"

"we can't rule out the possibility of someone like eva turning up again… it would better to have pactios with more people!"

"i-i'm fine with just asuna-san…" negi said.

"you don't get it do you, aniki? listen to what your elders say. while you're still young, you should try out everything. it's the end of your childhood when you start to get all uptight. aniki, there's even a rumor that your dad, the thousand master because he contracted with a thousand girls!" chamo said.

"eeh! ? really! ?

"yeah, really! not really, but…" negi looked at the pactio card of asuna.

"but…" negi was about to finish what he saying, but konoka came and checking on him if he was done changing.

"negi-kun, i'm done. do you need help changing?"

"uweeeh!" negi flinched as konoka came in the changing room and saw the young teacher isn't finished changing.

"ah, sorry." Konoka saw the same card from earlier as she take a closer look at the card again. "ah, is that card from before. can i have another look at that?"

"ah… h-hai." negi said.

"ha~an! it's so cute! negi-kun, can you make one for me too? Konoka asked negi and he surprised that his student wanted that card too for herself.

"eh! ?"

"_a chance! go for it, aniki!_" chamo whispered to negi.

"b…but… o-ok, i'll make one for you, konoka-san…"

"really? yay!"

"b-but, there is one condition. y-you have to k-kiss me... ah! sorry, i'm just kidding. there's no way you'd suddenly agree with me…" negi hesitated to tell konoka about making a card but konoka heard it clearly and she bluntly said "a kiss? just a kiss? sure, if it's just that."

"eeh! ?"

"hmm? but then… does this mean you've already kissed asuna?"

"n-no, that's…!" negi stammerly said.

"negi! konoka! now where did they go? Hiro-kun, yuki-san, have you seen them?" asuna asked the siblings while they're still browsing some clothes.

"no, I didn't seen them" the younger brother of yuki said.

"no, me neither, maybe they're still at the changing room." The older sister of hiro said.

"alright, negi-kun…" konoka went inside the changing room and close the curtain so no one will see them.

"k-konoka-san, w-we'd better stop after all… i-i-i'm not ready to kiss yet…"

"it's not fair that asuna is keeping you all to herself."

"eeh! ?"

"are you in here's konoka?" asuna looked into the changing room as she opened the curtain, she was shocked that she saw konoka kissing negi's cheek and wanted to know what's going on.

"now just a minute! what are you two doing…! ?" asuna saw chamo made a magic circle for that surrounded negi and konoka and a card appears in front of konoka.

"waah! it's like magic! it's a card for me, yay!" konoka take a look at the card and it pictures it of herself in a chibi-like kakuta wearing a simple white robe, a wizard's hat, and a staff. which konoka disappoints the new card she has. "aa~aan, why is the drawing so bad? this is totally different to asuna's card!"

"i-it looks like it has to be a proper kiss after all…" negi said.

"eh? really?" just shortly, konoka's card just disappeared because of the incomplete pactio.

"ah! it disappeared."

"waah… ok, let's try one more time, negi-kun!"

"calm down, konoka!" asuna restrained konoka from going any further.

"tch, only on the cheek? another failure… just one of those pactio cards… means a fifty thousand ermine dollar intermediation payment from the ermine organization!" chamo said.

"hoho… i see… just as i thought, you were behind all of this, weren't you?" asuna giving an eerie dark aura to chamo as he was fear for his life

"geeeh!"

"trying to deceive him again! you damn ero-ermine!" asuna whacked the ermine with her harisen.

"forgive me, ane-san!"

* * *

It's almost sunset as the gang have bought enough stuff for the field trip as they head back to mahora in their dorm room.

"b-but maybe on the cheek was the best after all…" negi said.

"next time you'll really suffer, ok?" asuna giving the ermine a warning if he's doing that stuff again.

"i'm already suffering, ane-san…"

"aaa~aan! i want a card too! Ne, ne. negi-kun when we end up all by ourselves again… i will give you a proper kiss, ok?"

"eh! ?"

"what was that, konoka?"

"nothing."

"_aaah… it feels like this school trip is going to be full of trouble…_" negi said in his thought.

"_huhu, i won't give up just from something like this!_" chamo also thought in his mind.

"I wonder what was all the fuss the whole day?" hiro asked.

"I have no clue what there are doing but it's better not to ask." His older sister said.

"good point, nee-chan."

"oh yeah, hiro-kun, yuki-san, since you two are new here, you can stay at our dorm room." Asuna offered to the siblings.

"eh? Are you sure, asuna-san? I mean, nee-chan and I wanted to go home to our house at yokohama." Hiro hesitated the offer.

"yeah, we don't wanted to have any more disturbance." Yuki said.

"don't worry, I already talk to my ojii-chan about it, so you and hiro-kun will be our new roommates." Konoka said.

"ojii-chan?" hiro asked.

"konoka's grandfather is the dean of mahora gakuen." asuna explained.

"eeeh! ?"

"yes, so, it's alright now, hiro-san, yuki-san." The young teacher smiled.

"what now, nee-chan?"

"looks like we have no choice but to live with them at their dorm. i wouldn't thought that the dean was konoka's grandfather. that it really suprised us." Yuki said as she also whispered something to him. "_but, you have to keep your abilities a secret."_

"yeah, me too. and also, _I know, I'm aware of that, nee-chan." he whispered back to his sister. _"alright, we'll stay in your dorm." He now take the offer knowing that the three will have an additional roommates as they headed to their dorm room.

"like I said, welcome to mahora gakuen, hiro-kun, yuki-san." Asuna said.

"thanks, asuna-san."

"thank you, asuna-chan."

"yay, we got new roommates live with!" konoka said.

Chapter 1 end.

Here's my first chapter finished. well i know my summaries can be sucks but i'll do anything to re-edit it even to double check it. also the two OCs are belong to me and also i might having adding additional gundams like the nu gundam, hi-nu gundam, including V2 gundam and turn A gundam. also i might added gundams from seed destiny like freedom, strike freedom, infinite justice and destiny. oh yeah, i might also wanted to add unicorn gundam in the story since it's destroy mode is a badass gundam also the 00 gundam even 00 gundam raiser and 00 quanta from the 00 series just in case. last but not least are the zeta and double gundams and also the five gundams from the gundam wing series but hey i like the gundam heroes they pilot. well that's it for now read and review and tell me what you think of this chapter. see ya later.


End file.
